Prefect timing
by carson34
Summary: Alyssa did not know what she was getting when she met Steve. She was in abusive relationship and ends up sleeping with Steve. What if she becomes pregnant? (updates often)
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I have been taking it easy with writing here and there for the past month and half. My life got really busy right as school was out for summer. I am going to try to up my word count for 1,500 words this year until next years break.

Chapter 1

Steve took a deep breath before walking into the bar. He was not expecting to meet anyone because he just got out of a relationship with Lynn. He notices a woman sitting at the table with another man. He walked closer and could tell that they were fighting. He wanted to say something but decided to wait until the man was gone. The bartender came over to where Steve was.

"What is the deal with these two?" Steve asked him.

"Not sure but they have been going at it for a while. I have debated calling the cops." He revealed to him.

"Well you don't have to worry about calling any cops. I am with Five 0." Steve responded to him.

Steve watched as the guy got mad at her again. He finally stood up and walked over to the table.

"Alright, you have a choice, you can calm down and leave or you will be sleeping in jail tonight." Steve responded to him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to say that to me?" The man asked a little pissed off. He was also wondering who this man was to come over and talk to him like that.

"I am Steve McGarrett. I am with Five 0. I am not going to tell you twice so pick." Steve revealed as he started to get often by this man's actions. He wanted to take this girl away from him.

"Alyssa, Let's go." The man said to her as he looked at her. She was going to get it tonight for causing this scene even through she did not do anything.

"No, she can say here. You need to go." Steve responded to him. He was dead serious that he need to go. He was taught by both his parents that you never treat a woman like the way that this guy was treating her. She deserved better than this.

She watched as her boyfriend left and Steve stayed to make sure that she was okay.

"You did not have to do that." She said as she got up. She knew that she was going to be in for it tonight when she got back to his place. Her car was there so she had to go get it.

"I am sorry but I did. My parents taught me better than to treat a woman like that not to mention that the bartender was about ready to call the cops. They would have arrest him." Steve revealed to her.

"And how would you know how he is at the house?" She asked him.

"Because if he is treating you like this in public then I can imagine that he is doing it at the house. Listen, I am trying to work with you." Steve responded to her. "I have seen this before was too late to save the girl from the man.

"Oh I see it now, you have a hero complex." She responded to him.

"You know that is what my partner says to me all the time so maybe I do or it could be that I don't want to see anyone hurt." Steve revealed to her.

"Good so go save someone else." She responded as she got up and went to the bathroom. She came back from the bathroom and saw Steve standing there outside of the place. She went to look for her phone and could not find it.

"Great, He took my phone." She responded to him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Steve asked her.

"Yes, so I can get my car." She responded to him. She is trying to be nice to him since he was offering to take him home. They got into the truck and headed to the house. She noticed what happen to her car.

"Are you kidding me?" She said as she got out of the truck. "He trashed it."

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Steve responded to her.

Steve did not want her in any danger. Steve backed out of the driveway and headed to his house. He could tell that she was upset about her car. Steve arrived to his house.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her.

"No I am not. I can not believe that he did that. I need to call my mom and let her know what happen." She responded to him.

"Okay, you can used my phone to call your mom or tomorrow I can take you to her." Steve revealed to her.

"Tomorrow sounds good. Right now, I just want to sleep off what happen." She responded to him as they walked into the house.

As the night went on, they started to drink. The next thing that they knew, they started to kiss. Steve and Alyssa headed to Steve's bedroom where things got a little more heated.

The next morning

Alyssa woke up to not know where she was and did not know where Steve was. She knew that she had a little too much to drink. She sat up and got dress. She went to the kitchen and saw him making breakfast.

"Good morning." Steve said to her with a small smile.

"Morning." She responded as he handed her some coffee. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Steve responded to her as he took his own coffee.

They hanged at the house for a little bit longer before heading to her parents house. She walked to the door and smiled when her mom answer the door.

"Sweetheart, I was so worried when you did not come last night but I figured that you were with your boyfriend." She revealed to her daughter with a small smile. "But this is not your boyfriend."

"Mom, it's a long story to share. I will explain it later on." She said to her mother. She knew that her mother liked her boyfriend but she never told her.

"Okay, at least tell me who this person is." Her mother asked her.

"My name is Steve." Steve revealed to her. He decided to keep out that he was with Five 0 for now since it seems like her mother doesn't know what was going on with her daughter and her boyfriend. It was not his place to say what happen.

"Hey, Alyssa. I will see you later." Steve said to her before leaving the front yard. He knew that this was going to be very hard for her to share with her mother.

A few hours later, Alyssa opened the door to find her boyfriend standing on the other side of the door.

"So I heard that you stay the night with the man that we met at the bar." He said a little loudly where her mother could hear him.

"Nothing happen." She responded to him. She did not want to spark anything with his verbal abuse. Her mother did not know everything yet. "You need to go. I saw what you did to my car and not to mention that you took my keys and my phone."

"I am not leaving here without you. We need to talk about what happen between us." She responded to him.

A few months later, Steve and Kono were responding to a call about domestic violence. Steve pulled into the driveway and knew where they were.

"Kono, call for backup." Steve said to her before they even went into the house. He had made sure that Alyssa was okay a few times but her mother said that she had moved into the house with her boyfriend. Steve knew that it was a bad idea for this.

"Okay, they are on the way." Kono said as they both walked into the house. They started to clear the house when they noticed Alyssa bleeding on the floor. Steve rushed to her side to make sure that she was alive.

"Alyssa, wake up please." Steve said to her right as Kono was calling for the paramedics to arrive to the house. "Kono, she is starting to wake up."

He turned his attention to her. "Hey you are going to be okay. We are going to get you to the hospital."

After a little bit, they arrived to the hospital where she was checked out and sitched up. Steve waited for the doctor to come out.

"How is she?" Steve asked the doctor.

"She is okay and so is the baby." the doctor revealed the pregnancy to him. Steve was sitting there thinking that he could be the father of that little baby.

"How far is she?" Steve asked her.

"She is about five and half months pregnant." The doctor revealed to him.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new storyline. I meant to post it last week but I was out of town and extended my vacation by a week. I will see you guys next week for a new chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows that I received with chapter one. I ended up deciding not to overwhelmed myself with three storylines all at once. We have eight more chapters.

Chapter 2

"What do you mean that she's pregnant?" Steve asked the doctor. "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine. You got her here in time." The doctor responded to him. "Should I contact her baby's father?"

"No, he is the one that put her here." Steve said to him. Steve was assuming that the baby was her boyfriend's child.

"Alright, we will keep you updated. I will put the no contact order with her boyfriend in her chart." The doctor responded to him before walking away. Steve ended up walking into her hospital room. Steve sat down into the chair next to her bed. He knew that their night together was right around six months ago which means that he could be the baby's father. If that is the case there was no way he was going to let her go back to him.

She woke up about three hours later and Steve felt a little relieved that she was okay.

"Hi." She said to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Steve asked her.

"I'm okay. What happen?" She responded to him.

"Your boyfriend almost killed you. I ended up having to arrest him because of what he did to you." Steve responded to her.

"So your doctor mentioned that you are expecting. He said that the baby is okay. He also wanted you to take it easy for a little while." Steve said to her.

"Steve, I need to let you know that this baby is yours. I never slept with him after we had that night together. I know that you don't want me to go back over there and trust me neither do I." She responded to him.

"So what are you going to plan to do?" Steve asked her. He really wanted to make sure that she and the baby are safe." Steve responded to her.

"I haven't decided. I just know that I can't put my baby in danger." She responded to him.

"Do you know what trigger this episode that he had?" Steve asked her.

"He found out that I cheated on him. He figured out that it was with you. Steve, promise me that you will be careful." She responded to him.

She watched as he left the room. She was worried that her ex would do something to Steve. She decided to rest for a few hours before she was rudely awoken by him.

"How did you get in here?" She asked him as she kept hitting the help button.

"Oh come on. You really don't want to let anyone know that you are pregnant with that guy's baby that you met at a bar and had one night stand. Plus I will go after him." He warned her.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I want you to come back with me. We can pretend that the baby is ours." he responded to her.

"There is no way that she is going back with you after what you did to her. You could have killed the baby." Steve said announcing his appearance into the room.

"So it was you that slept with her when you knew that she was with me." the man said to him.

"You need to get out of her before I have you detain in jail until your trial. You attack her and you almost killed her." Steve revealed to her right as Kono and Danny walked into the room. "Plus how did you find her? I put a no contract order on you for her."

"You have to be kidding me. She fell." the man revealed to him.

"She did not fall. We all know that you are lying." Danny countered him. "You found out that she was pregnant with his baby and you went after her."

Danny got fed up and just arrest the man that went after her.

"You are under arrest for assault." Danny responded to him as he put him in cuffs.

She was getting released from the hospital in a few days. Steve walked into her room after thinking what he was going to asked her. Her ex got released from prison until his trial started. It was hard for her to see him around.

"Hey so I wanted to talk to you about where you are going to go after you get released from the hospital?" Steve asked her.

"I don't know. I don't have any place." She revealed to him.

"Well if you would like to come and stay at my house until you find a place, I would love to have you there." Steve offered her.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you for offering." She responded to him with a smile on her face.

Steve walked into her hospital room the day that she was getting released. He was excited for what is to come in a few months. He could not believe that they were going to have a little one.

"You are ready to go?" Steve asked her.

"yeah." She said with a smile.

They headed to the house and he gave her a tour. They also decided to eat outside.

"It's hard to believe that the baby will be here soon." Steve revealed to her. "Have you thought about any baby names? Do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"I know. I haven't thought about any baby names. I ended up deciding to wait to find out if it's a boy or girl when I give birth." She responded to him with a smile. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am fine with it." Steve responded to her with a smile.

They spent the whole weekend together. It was nice and relaxing. Steve managed to get her to go to the Shrimp Truck. Kamakona walked over to where Steve and Alyssa were at.

"Oh, McGarrett. You seem to have found a good looking girl here." Kamakona said to his friend. Steve almost choke on his drink.

"We are just friends." Alyssa said to his friend with a smile.

"Does that mean that I get a chance?" Kamakona asked her.

"Not a chance." Steve said to his friend with a smile.

They stayed there for about an hour before heading to the house. Steve's cell phone started to ring and he knew that he had a case.

"I have to take you back to the house and then I have to go to work." Steve revealed to her.

"Okay, that's fine." She responded with a smile as they headed back to the house. Alyssa was a little surprised by what he had said to Kamakona when he had asked to date her. They got back to the house within twenty minutes and Steve helped inside before grabbing his badge and gun.

"I will see you later." Steve said to her before giving her a smile.

"Okay, Please be safe." She said to him before giving him a hug.

"I will." He said to her. He liked the fact that she cared about him.

He headed off to work and smiled when he saw Danny there waiting for him.

"Hey how are things with your baby mama?" Danny teased him.

"Okay, first of all, she is not just my baby mama. She is my friend." Steve responded to him.

"But you want it to be more. I know you wanted that. You need to go after it." Danny responded to him.

"I know." Steve responded to him. "Let's get to the case."

"Alright let's go." Danny responded to him.

They got done with case around three in the morning. Steve headed back to the house.

Steve pulled into the driveway to find the whole house dark beside the porch light. He thought that it was sweet that she turned on the porch light. He really hoped that their relationship will bloom into something more. He walked to the front door and headed for bed.

The next morning, he woke up at seven to find the smell of breakfast. He knew that he could get use to it. He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning." she said to him with a smile.

"Morning." Steve responded to her.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter of this storyline. Now that it's summer, I have both girls and so that give me less time to write especially when I have to work weekends. That means that I have even less time. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. What do you guys think of the three new cast members as we are losing Grace and Daniel?


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I just posted chapter 2 and started to write the same night so I can hopefully get this done by next Thursday. This week was a very short work week so it gave me extra time to write. Thank you all for the sweet reviews from the first two chapter. I seriously can not believe that it is almost August 1st. We will have an announcement for Come back to me series in the coming weeks so be on the look out for that.

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Alyssa moved into the house. She is nearing her sixth month mark. She could not wait to meet the baby. Steve has been a great help for her while she is pregnant. She really wished that she would have met him before her ex. They were surprised that they did not run into him. Steve was currently at work while she was relaxing at work. She heard her phone beep and knew that it was him. She walked over to the chair and opened the phone. She smiled when she saw that it was from Steve.

The text said: Hey sorry about not being there when you woke up this morning. I will see you tonight. :) XO Steve

She hit reply and said it's okay. Just be safe.

She almost wanted to say something else but chose not to say it. She figured that they could hopefully talk about what was going on with them. She remember what happen between them the night before.

Steve and Alyssa were resting on the couch when the next thing that she knew they were starting kissing. She was the one that pulled back.

"I know, I am sorry. You must not be ready for the next step." Steve said to her. They had shared one small kiss.

"No, it's not just that. Steve, I just need some time." She responded to him.

"Okay, I can give you that." Steve responded to her with a smile.

At Headquarters

Steve and Danny were finishing up paperwork in their own offices when Danny decided to take a small break and talk to him. He walked out his and right into Steve. He sat down on the couch.

"Why does it always seem like I have more paperwork then you do?" Steve asked his friend.

"because you let it stack up and then finally do it." Danny argue with his friend.

"I really don't agree with that." Steve responded to his friend with a smile. He knew that his friend was right through. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see if you asked her the question about your future with you and the baby." Danny said to his friend.

"I did and she said that she is not ready for that step." Steve revealed as he left out that they had actually kissed. He did not want his friend to know about that step.

A month went by with no progress in their relationship, Alyssa had ended up growing closer to Steve and loved spending time with him. Steve seem like he wanted to make sure that he gave her space. She came down the stairs and smiled when she saw him coming back from a swim.

"Feeling okay?" Steve asked her with a small smile.

"Yeah, Steve. We need to talk about whatever is going on between you and me." She responded to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked her. He was really hoping that she would agree that they can move on with their lives.

"I want to talk about us. I think that it's time that we start moving on. We have a child coming in a few months." She responded to him with a small smile.

"I know and I am excited. I am even more excited to see what the future holds between you and me." Steve said to her.

"I really would like to take things slow." She responded to him.

"I do agree on that." Steve said to her.

Steve and Alyssa relaxed for the rest of the weekend until the team showed up for the bbq on Sunday afternoon. Danny pulled his friend aside.

"So did you talk to her?"Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah, we did talk about it." Steve said to his friend as Alyssa came walking over to them. "Hi."

"Hello Danny, where are the kids?" She asked him.

"They are with their mom but should be here soon." Danny revealed to her. He watched as Steve wrapped his am around her waist. He was so happy for his friend.

Two weeks went by and Alyssa was at the house by herself. She only had a few more weeks until the baby would be there. She was cleaning up the baby's room and making sure that it was all ready when she heard a noise downstairs. Rather than take any chances, she shut the door and put the rocker under the handle. She pulled out her cell phone and text Steve their emergency text. She knew that he would know what that meant. It was not even a second later when the stairs started to creak. Alyssa knew that she just needed to stay calm and everything would be okay.

"I know that you are in there." The person said as they got to the baby's room. "I am back to take what is mine."

Alyssa knew that she was going to do what is best for her and the baby. She was scared but knew that Steve would be there soon.

"Oh by the way, don't worry about Steve. I already took care of him. So your little 911 text message that you sent to him. He won't get it in time." the person said to her.

Now that Steve might not be able to help. She knew that she needed to reach out to the rest of the team.

"Don't even bother about reaching out to anyone else. They are with Steve." The person said to her.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She responded to the person.

"My name is Catherine and I want Steve back. You took him from me." Catherine revealed to her. "I will also take his child that is growing inside of you right now."

"Steve will never love you if you do something to me or his child." Alyssa responded to her. "I think that it's best you leave and I won't tell him."

Alyssa's cell phone started to ring and it was Steve. She went to answer it.

"Steve, you need to come home. There is some crazy girl saying that she is your ex-girlfriend and wants you back. She is also saying that she wants our child." Alyssa responded to him.

"Babe, I will be back soon." Steve responded to her.

"Okay." She responded to him. She knew that she just needed to stay calm. She heard the front door open. She hoped that it was Steve.

"Cath? What are you doing here?" Steve asked her. Alyssa could hear them through the door.

"I want what is mine back." Catherine revealed to him.

"Catherine, listen to me. I am sorry to tell you this but I moved on. So I need you please go. You are upsetting her." Steve responded to her.

"Fine I will go. But this is far from over." Catherine responded to him.

Steve waited for Catherine to leave before giving Alyssa the all clear to come out. Danny walked into the house after Catherine left. Catherine walked up the road and got into the truck that was waiting with someone in the car.

"Did you get her?" Catherine asked her friend.

"Yeah, she is in the back. We better hope that it doesn't lead back to us." the man said to her.

"Please tell me that you grabbed her phone and keys? We can make it look like she drove away." Catherine responded to him.

"Hey, is she gone?" Steve asked his friend.

"Yeah." Danny responded to him as he watched his friend knocked on the door.

During the time that Steve and Danny were talking, Alyssa heard that someone had came through the window. She knew that Catherine left the house but wasn't expecting anyone to come through the window.

"Babe, it's okay to come out." Steve said to her but did not get any answer so he opened the door to find no one in the room. He found Alyssa's phone sitting on the chair and the window open.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I did not mean for this posting to be a little over a week but it's a good thing. I will be starting chapter 4 today or tomorrow. I am not sure when it will be posted so make sure that you check me out on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I can't believe tomorrow is August 1st. School is starting in a little over a month. It is so crazy to think that it is almost time.


	4. chapter 4

Author Note: It has been eleven days since my last update and I hope that you enjoy the fourth chapter of this storyline. I decided to forgo the schedule because it does take me longer than two days to get 1,500 words since right now the girls are out on summer break. I have also been working a lot of weekends so there is little to no time to write. Please be sure to follow me on twitter. I am blown away by the love and support on this storyline. I can't believe that we are only six chapters away from being done.

Chapter 4

Steve searched the room for a few minutes while Danny went outside to find any clues. Danny came back with nothing. He knew how hard this was for his friend since they had just gotten together.

"I don't understand this. Where did she go?" Steve asked his friend.

"Steve, we are going to figure it out." Danny responded as he pulled out his cell phone.

"How can you be sure?" Steve asked him.

Meanwhile, Alyssa sat in the back of the car. She knew that she needed to be careful but hoped that Steve would find her soon.

"Where are you taking me?" She said to her kidnapper.

"Quit talking." He ordered her.

Catherine made sure that she stayed quiet because the plan was not to let her in on the fact that she was there. They were driving for about another hour when the van stopped. Alyssa waited for the person to come around because she was planning to make a run for it. She also knew that she needed to be careful for the sake of the baby. She really hoped that this would not make her go into labor since she was a few more weeks from her due date.

"Don't worry baby. Daddy will find us." She said to the baby.

She watched as the man opened the door and helped her out. He took her into a warehouse and put her in a cage.

"Please just let me go." She said to him. "I know that Five 0 won't come after you if you do."

"You are staying put until my sister gets what she wants." he responds to her.

"Your sister is Catherine?" She asked right as Catherine comes out.

"That is right." Catherine says as she smiles. "Now that you are out of the way, I can get what I want."

"You are kidding yourself if he is going to take you back now. He will figure this out and along with his team. They will be after you very fast." She threaten her.

"You see, I know that Steve still cares about me and would not do anything to me." Catherine responded to her with a smile.

"That was before you hurt him." She revealed to her.

"Alright, we are done here. Goodbye for now." Catherine says as she drags her brother out of the room.

Back at headquarters

Danny could tell that his friend was starting to get really mad about what was going on. Danny had Steve go into his office to take a small break. He walked over to where the rest of the team was.

"Anything yet?" Danny asked his team.

"Nothing yet. How is he doing?" Chin asked his friend.

"Truthfully, he is a hot mess. We need to find her as soon as we can." Danny responded to him.

"And we will find her." Chin responded as he watched Steve coming out of the office.

"I know who has her." Steve said to his team. "It has to be Catherine."

"It can't be her." Kono responded to him.

"It is her. There is no other opinion. Danny, think about it. She gave up way to easy. She wants me back." Steve responded to him

"I can not believe that I am saying this but he is right. When we were at his house, she gave up a little bit to easy. Steve does she have a brother or cousin?" Danny asked him.

"I remember her talking about a brother." Steve responded to him. "What if he took her while Catherine had us distracted. Kono, I need you to run a trace on her phone for me."

"Alright." Kono said as she got started on the trace. They finally found Catherine's location and loaded up.

"Now, please be care." Steve responded to his team.

"Don't worry, Steve we will be careful." Danny said as they started to head to the cars. The minute that they got out there, Steve was greeted by Catherine's brother.

"Hello, Steven." Catherine's brother said to him.

"What do you want?" Steve said to him.

"I need to know why my sister has a pregnant girl at this warehouse." Catherine's brother responded to him.

"I need to know where that is. She is very close to her due date. Please tell me where she is." Steve begged him.

"I know and that is why I am here." her brother responded to him.

Steve and Danny loaded him up into the car and head to the warehouse that Alyssa was being held at. Chin and Kono loaded up in the car.

"Why do I have a feeling that Catherine's brother took Alyssa from their house?" Chin asked his cousin.

"I have that feeling too. Hopefully the boys will question him about it. He has to behind it." Kono responded to finally got to the warehouse and Kono ended up taking Danny aside.

"We got a problem. He has to be behind it. What if Steve is walking into a trap?" Kono asked him.

"I am not so sure that he is walking into a trap. I have thought that maybe her brother was involved with it but why is she trying to help us now by getting back." Danny responded to his friend with a question. "It just doesn't make sense."

"We need to warn Steve about this." Kono responded as Steve and Chin walking over to them.

"Hey, we need to keep an eye on this guy." Steve said to his team as they loaded up.

"Steve, I am going to go in and check on Alyssa and make sure that she is okay." The man revealed to him.

"Okay, plus don't warn Catherine that we are out here." Steve said to him.

Meanwhile, Catherine walked into the room that Alyssa was in. She was ready to mock her about getting Steve back.

"You do know that he is never going to take you back after this." Alyssa warned her.

"Do not be so sure about that. Steve loves me." Catherine responded to her.

"Wow, you are crazy if you think he still loves you. You hurt him so bad when you left the last time. You almost destroyed him." Alyssa responded to her as she heard the door open. She knew that it was Catherine's brother. "You need to let me go before it is too late."

Alyssa knew that there was a chance that the baby could come soon. She had been having back pain for the past two hours. She knew that this could be a sign of early labor.

"Not a chance in hell." Catherine said to her rival with a smile. "You see it is not just Steve that I want. I want that baby too."

"No, you will never get my baby." Alyssa said to her rival.

"It is a good thing that you are not leaving here until the baby is born. You see, Steve will never find you." Catherine responded to her right as there was a bang on the door. "What was that?"

During the time that Alyssa, Catherine and her brother were talking. Steve and the team that it was time to go save her. They kicked down the door and started to search the building. Only to find it empty.

"What the hell!" Steve yelled. "Where did he go?"

"Son of a bitch played us." Danny responded to his friend. He knew that Steve was pissed. He was also pissed about this.

"Where did he go?" Kono asked the team. She did not understand this.

"Kono, I put a tracker on him. I knew that he was playing us and I was letting him believe it." Steve responded as they headed back to the car.

"He is in the area." Kono said after a few minutes.

"Time to move." Steve responded to his team. They followed it to another warehouse prepared to breach when they heard a scream. "We need to get in there."

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. I promised to explained what happen with Catherine's brother. This was part of their plan. I will also explained about the bug that Steve plant. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that I will have the next chapter by next Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: It is hard to believe that we are in the middle chapter. I am seriously hoping to have at least half of this chapter done before Wednesday so I can finished it before Friday's newest update. I am trying to get on a schedule.

Chapter 5

-Flashback-

Catherine knew that she wanted to have her brother go find Steve and bring him to the wrong warehouse. She hoped that it would give her a little bit of time to get into Alyssa's head and create some doubt in her relationship with Steve. She walked into the office with her brother.

"So what is the plan?" Her brother asked his sister.

"So what you are going to do is go to Headquarters, which I showed you a few days ago, and talk to Steve. Now you need to be very careful about how you word it with Steve because he will get suspious of you along the team. Come up with a story." Catherine responded to her brother.

"I do not get why you do not want to go there y-ourself." He responded to his sister.

"Because I can not right now since Steve is very suspious of me right now. He just found me at his house so it is not the best idea for me to go." Catherine responded to her brother. "I would go but he is not going to want to see me right now."

"I know but what if someone saw me take her. It is not the best idea to show my face right now." Her brother responded to her.

"You might be right but there is a chance that no one had saw you. We need to play on it for a little bit." Catherine said to her brother.

He knew that she was right. They needed to play on it but first they needed to find out if someone saw them leave with Alyssa.

\- End of Flashback -

Alyssa took a deep breath and knew that there was a chance that the baby was coming. She knew that she wanted to make sure that Catherine and her brother will not pick up on the baby o the way.

"Baby, you need to hold on for a little bit longer. Daddy is coming soon." Alyssa said to her baby.

She took another deep breath as Catherine and her brother walked into the room. Alyssa really hoped that Catherine would not pick up on that she could be in the early stages of labor.

"What is going on with you?" Catherine asked her.

"Nothing is going on. I just want to go home." Alyssa responded to them.

"You are not going to go home just yet. You do know that I can get my family back." Catherine responded to her.

They were not paying attention to the fact that Steve and the team were just outside of the room. They came into the room and arrested both Catherine and her brother. Steve rushed over to Alyssa.

"Hey, it is okay. You are safe." Steve said to her with a smile.

"Good because we need to get to the hospital. The baby is coming." She revealed to him. Steve helped her out of the chair and headed to the car.

"I am so glad that you are safe." Steve responded to her as he held her hand.

They finally got to the hospital and Alyssa was check. They were both glad to hear that it was just Braxton hicks. They were released to go home. Steve helped her back into the truck and headed home. They finally got home and relaxed at home. Steve could tell that there is something going on with her.

"What did Catherine say to you?" He asked her. He really hoped that she would just tell him the truth.

"It does not matter." She responded to him. She was really hoped that he would just change the subject. She did not want to talk about it. She just wanted to forget about it.

"It does matter to me. Alyssa, listen to me. I am so happy that we met and started to this relationship." Steve said to her.

"She said that you do not want me any more." Alyssa responded to him.

"Listen to me, I always want you with me." Steve responded to her.

"Okay." She said to him with a small smile. They enjoyed the rest of the night together.

A few hours later, Steve showed up at headquarters to question Catherine and her brother. He knew that they were trying to figure it out. He also knew that he was going to tell his team how he found her.

"So when are you going to tell us how you figured it out?" Danny asked his friend.

"Soon. Let's just say that the minute that he step foot in here. I did not buy the story that he was trying to sell. Catherine should have known that I was going to figure it out." Steve responded to him.

"That is good that you figure it out right away. I was not surprised that he took us to the wrong warehouse. I mean what kind of brother sells out his sister the way that he did." Danny responded to him.

"excaulty. That is why I thought that something was not right." Steve responded to him.

"How is Alyssa doing?" Danny asked him.

"She is doing better. What ever Catherine said to her, it hurt her. She will not tell me what it was at all." Steve responded to him. "I am sure that she is going to be okay."

"She will be because she has you." Danny responded to his friend. They walked into the room where Catherine was at.

"Thank God that you are heard. Are you going to let me out?" Catherine asked him.

"Nope. You see that you kidnapped Alyssa and you can not get away with it." Danny responded to her.

"I did it so that way she could figure out that you are meant to be with me and not her." Catherine said to Steve.

"Catherine, I told you last time that you and I were done. There was no going back because you left me again. Catherine, I moved on. I am happy with her and can not wait to meet the baby." Steve responded to her.

"That can not be. We spend many years together. We were happy." Catherine countered to him.

"That is over now. We are no longer together. When you get out of here, Please do me a favor and not come looking for us." Steve said before leaving the room. He walked into the room where her brother was at.

"Why did you do what you do?" Steve asked him.

"I did not have a choice in the matter. She is my big sister and I was always told that I had to do everything that she told me to do." He responded to Steve.

"Did you know what you did was wrong?" Steve asked him.

"At the time I knew that I was doing was wrong. I knew that I should have turned her in but did not. I am supposed to protect her as she is my sister." He responded to Steve.

"I am quite aware that it is supposed to be done that way. I have a little sister that I am supposed to protect as well." Steve responded to him. "I understand that you want to protect her at all cost because that is what I want to do for my sister but there are rules for a reason and both of you did not follow them."

Meanwhile during the questioning, Danny and the rest of the team were up in the office when Steve's office's phone started to ring.

"I will get it." Danny said as he jogged into the room. The rest of the team were watching him to find out that Steve's girlfriend was rushed to the hospital. They waited for him to come out the room.

"So what is going on?" Chin asked his friend.

"Alyssa was rushed to the hospital by one of Steve's neighbors. They heard her screaming in pain. I got to go tell Steve about this." Danny said as he left the headquarters.

Just before he could answered, Danny walked into the room and Steve knew that there was something wrong.

"Steve, I need you out there for a moment." Danny responded to his partner.

"Okay Danny. I will be right back." Steve said as he walked out of the room. He hoped that this would be good. "What is going on?"

"Alyssa was rushed to the hospital." Danny revealed to his friend.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. It was actually finished on Monday and I decided to get started on chapter 5. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: It is time to start the next chapter. Last week was really rough after I finished the last chapter. I am hoping that this week will be better. I can't believe that we have a little over a month until the return of Five 0. We only have four more chapters and then we will be done. Yesterday marked Alex's birthday so happy belated birthday to him.

Chapter 6

Steve could not get to the hospital fast enough to find out what was going on with Alyssa. Danny had just barely got into the car when Steve took off.

"Hey, slow down. I got kids remember." Danny shouted at his friend.

"It doesn't matter. I need to make sure that she is okay." Steve responded to him.

"Hey, your sister is with her. She will let us know if something worse is going on." Danny responded to him.

"I know that my sister is capable calling us. I just need to make sure that she is okay with my own eyes." He said as they finally got to the hospital. Steve did not even turn off the car when he got it to stop before getting out. Danny turned it off and walked into the hospital behind his friend.

"Where is she?" Steve asked the doctor.

"She is back into her hospital room with the baby." The doctor responded to him.

"She had the baby?" Steve asked the doctor.

"Yes. The baby is okay. She is breathing on her own." The doctor responded to him. "I can take you to the girls if you want?"

"Sure." Steve said to the doctor.

Steve walked into the hospital room where Alyssa and their daughter was laying. Alyssa looked right up at him when he walked into the room.

"Hey." Steve revealed to her with a smile.

"Hi." She said as she gave him a smile of her own. "There is someone that wants to meet her daddy."

"I am sorry that I missed her birth." Steve responded to her.

"Babe, there was no way of knowing that she was going to be here today. We should just be thankful that she is okay." She responded to him with a small smile.

Two days went by and Steve was ready to take his girls home. He managed to get about four weeks off. He was happy to spend it with them. Steve walked into the room.

"Babe, are you ready to go?" Steve asked his girlfriend. He smiled as he saw the baby sitting there. They were still working on a name for the baby.

"Yeah. By the way, the nurse is going to come in and asked for her name which we need to still figure out." Alyssa said to him.

"I was thinking about it last night. I was thinking about it. I really like the name Lexi. I also wanted to run that by you since we need to agree on it." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"I like Lexi and now we need to come up with a middle name." She responded to him. "I think that we should use Mae. What do you think of it?"

"I love it." Steve responded to her with a smile right as the nurse came in. They filled out the paperwork so they could go home. They were so excited to start going home.

They got to the house to find the door open. Steve pulled out his phone and handed it to Alyssa while he went into the house to check it out.

As Steve was searching the house, he managed to find his team there. He was surprised to find them there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve asked his team.

"We all wanted to welcome you and Alyssa home with the baby." Danny responded to his friend. "Where are they?"

"They are outside waiting since one of you left the door open and so I gave her my phone to call if needed which remids me that I need to go get her." Steve said as he headed to the front yard. Danny ended up falling behind his friend. They walked to the front door and smile. They enjoyed for a few hours with their friends.

Four weeks went by too fast according to Steve, He was not ready to leave his girls. Steve smiled at the thought of his relationship with Alyssa. They had made a lot of progress since their first meeting. He really thought that Alyssa was the love of his life and hope that she though the same way.

He was looking forward to that six week mark where he had something planned. He was super excited for them. He was getting ready his coffee ready when Alyssa came downstairs.

"Hi good morning." She responded to him with a small smile.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Steve asked her with a smile. "Did I wake you up?"

"Pretty good and no you did not wake me." She responded to him as she gave him a small kiss. "Please be careful."

"I promise that I will be safe." Steve said as he gave her another kiss before leaving for work. Alyssa figured that she was going to go get ready while Lexi was still sleeping. Steve finally got to work about an half an hour later than he wanted to because of traffic.

He walked into headquarters to find glass broken. He called Danny and the rest of the team but there was no answer. He then decided to run out to go find out if Alyssa and their child was okay. He got to the house to find glass broken. He searched the entire the house to find both of his girls gone. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her phone number.

"Hello?" She answer the phone.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Steve asked her.

"At your favorite restaurant for lunch with the team. I thought that you remember it." She responded to him with a small smile.

"Okay, I will be there in a few." He revealed to her with a smile.

He finally got to the restaurant to find Danny and the rest of his team there. She watched as he walked over to her. She gave a small smile before giving him a small kiss.

They enjoyed the rest of the time celebrating his birthday. Steve had actually forgot about his birthday because of being so tried.

They finally got done celebrating his birthday with the team. Steve was ready to go home and celebrate with his small family.

"I can not believe that they managed to pull that off. Did you know before I went to work?" He asked her.

"No, I did not know that they were going to do that until an half an hour before. I think that they knew that I would have told you if I knew it." She responded to him.

"I am just glad that this past year has brought me you and Lexi. I love you both so much." Steve declared his love to her.

"I love you too." She responded to him with a smile. "I was thinking that once I hit the six week mark and get clear by my doctor, we should do something fun. How does that sound?"

"I love the sound of it." Steve said to her with a smile.

The next morning, Steve was getting ready for work. He could not wait for two more weeks. He had already started planning his date with her. He was going to asked Danny if he would not mind babysitting for them that day. He knew that his friend would not mind babysitting. He smiled at his friend's advice all that time ago about going for this relationship. He knew that they were ready for the next step. Steve left for work. A few hours later, Alyssa heard a knocking at the door. She went to go open the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked the woman.

"Oh I hope so." The woman said as she pushed her into the house. Alyssa did not know what was going to happen but hoped that she could figure a way to get help.

"Who are you?" She asked to the woman.

"My name is Madison Grey." Madison revealed to her. "I know Steve."

"It is funny because he never mention it." She responded to her.

"It is funny because he does not like to talk about work." Madison said to her.

Meanwhile at headquarters, Steve and the rest of the team were trying to track down Madison. They finally got a trace.

"Steve, we have a problem." Danny revealed to him.

"What is that?" Steve asked his friend.

"Madison is at your house." Danny responded to him as he watched as Steve ran out the door.

Author Note: It has been a very busy week. I do want to share that there will not be any update unless I find time to write it. Thank you so much for the past reviews. I am hoping to get this newest chapter by next week but if not then I will let you know. The kids are going back to school very soon. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I feel bad for taking two weeks off of posting on this storyline but good thing that I have three more weeks until the return of Five 0. I hope to bring back my Monday and Wednesday chapters as long as I get time to write. Since my last update, Schools are back in session and so my writing time has been limited to nothing again.

Chapter 7

"We need to get to my house right now." Steve said as they ran out of headquarters. The whole team followed him outside. Steve got into Danny's car and started to go just barely giving Danny time to get into the car. They finally made it to the house to find that the girls are still there.

"Why is she still here? She has to know that you were going to come running to save the girls." Danny said to him as he watched his friend get out of the car. "Steve, what happens if it is a trap?"

"It is a risk that I am going to have to take. She has my girls in there and I need to protect them." Steve responded to him as he started to run in there.

"Just be careful." Danny responded to him.

Steve got into the house to find his girlfriend and child sitting there with Madison. He watched as Madison smiled at him.

"It is about time that you came home to save your girls. We were waiting for you." Madison responded to him. "Isn't that right, Alyssa?"

"Yes." Alyssa responded to Madison.

"Madison, Look at me. Let them go. They have nothing to do with this." Steve responded to her.

"I do not think so. You see I can control you by her and your daughter being here." She responded to him with a smile.

"Madison, listen to me. My daughter is innocent like her mother is. Please let them go. I will do whatever you want." Steve responded to her. "Just please let them go."

"No I am not going to let them go so stop asking me to let them go." Madison responded to him.

Meanwhile outside, Danny and the rest of the team were trying to come up with a plan to get Steve, Alyssa and the baby out there safety. They also wanted to take Madison into custody.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Chin asked his friend.

"Yeah, I think that this is going to work." Danny responded to him. "We just need to get work out to Steve and let him know that this is the plan so he can protect them."

"So how do we do that?" Chin asked his friend.

"We need to figure it out and make sure that Madison doesn't figure it out." Danny responded to him.

Just before Kono walked over to them, Madison opened the door with Steve in front of her.

"Say it!" She said to him a loud voice.

"She wants some food for all of us. Danny you know what to get." Steve said to his friend. "She also wants Kono to bring it to us."

"Okay." He responded to Steve. He knew that they were able to get the message to Steve by using Kono.

"Kono, we need to talk about what something. We need to let Steve on the plan to save him and the girls." Danny revealed to her.

"Just let me know what to say to Steve in code because we all know that Madison is not going to leave him alone long enough for us to talk with him." She responded to him.

"We will figure this out sooner or later before we give the food to Steve." Danny revealed to her. He knew that they need to have a plan A and B.

They managed to get the food done and ready to go into the house. They managed to put a small note that hopefully Steve would find if they could not get plan A finished. They had to make sure that the note was only notice by Steve and not Madison.

"Are we sure about this?" Grover asked them. "This could put the people that we care about in danger."

"It is a risk to do it this way but Madison is smart enough to know that we will try to get face to face with Steve to share our plan."

Meanwhile inside the house, Steve was sitting near Alyssa and the baby. He knew that he needed to come up with some kind of plan so that way he could get the girls out. He knew that Madison had this game with him and Alicia.

"Do you know where Alicia is?" Madison asked him.

"No, I do not know. The last time that I had seen her. We arrested her because you made it look like she killed you." Steve responded to her. "She went to jail for a crime that she did not commit."

"When your friend brings the food, I want you to tell her to get Alicia out and bring her here. I will let them go if you do that." She revealed to him.

Steve did not know if she was playing a game or not. He had to have faith that she will keep her word but at the end of the day, he did not trust her at all.

Kono arrived about twenty minutes later to give them the food. Steve relay the message that Kono and the rest of the team go to the Governor to get Alicia released from jail. Kono walked over to the rest of the team and told them what Steve had said.

"Okay, Gover and Kono head to the Governor and get her released. Make sure that you tell the Governor that Steve needs her out to help with Madison." Danny revealed to them. He did not like this plan at all because this could end badly for them. It could cost their family badly.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This chapter was mostly written last week and just finished up a few days ago. I will try to have the eight chapter finished this weekend so that way it can go up on time next Friday. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Happy Friday everyone. It is time for another chapter. This week has been a rough week and I did want to post a one take storyline for 9/11 but just had a bad few days this week. I just have two more chapters left in this storyline.

Chapter 8

Steve knew what he had to do to get his family out of there. He did not trust Madison to keep her word at all and knew that this could end badly for them. He waited until Madison was out of ear shot.

"Babe, listen to me. We are going to be okay." Steve said to her trying to reassure her that he could get her out of there.

"Are you sure about that?" Alyssa asked him. She was starting to lose some faith in the team and him.

"I need you to trust me that I can get you out of here. I did not plan on this at all to happen." Steve responded to her.

"I do not think that she is going to let us go." Alyssa responded to him.

"Trust me when I say this that my team has a plan." Steve revealed to her.

Before Alyssa had a chance to answer, Madison came walking back into the room.

"Oh, Steven. Guess who is here?" Madison said with a small smile on her face as Alicia walked into the room.

"Okay, Now it is time for you to keep to your part of the deal and let Alyssa and my daughter go." Steve ordered to her. Steve watched as she started to laugh at him.

"I am surprised that you would think that I was planning to keep to that deal. I would expect you to realize that I was not planning to let them go." She said as Steve wrapped his arms around her.

"It is going to be okay." Steve whispered to her before giving her a kiss.

Meanwhile, Danny and Chin were coming up with a plan to get them out of there. They were going to try it in just a few minutes.

"Are we sure that this is going to work?" Chin asked his friend.

"Oh I am sure that it's going to work." Danny responded to him. "We need to start to doing our plan right now."

"Let's go." Chin responded to his friend as they walked by the rest of the team. They decided that Grover and Kono would go to the front door while Chin and Danny would go to back. Danny knew that they were going to have to come up with a plan B if this plan would fail.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kono asked their team.

"Yeah." Danny said to her. They were ready to go with their plan. They just hoped that Steve and the girls would be okay. They managed to kick in the door to find Madison holding a gun at Steve.

"Well it looks like the party is about to start." Madison said to them. She had been looking at the front door and did not hear that Kono had came through the back door. She shot her in the hand before Danny managed to get the gun out of her hand but after she managed to shoot at Steve and the girls.

"Is everyone okay?" Danny asked after putting the cuffs on said that they were okay besides Steve so Danny turn his attention towards Steve. "Steve, are you okay?

"Babe, are you okay?" She asked as she ran over to him. She saw that there was blood coming from his shoulder. "Danny we need help over here! He has been shot."

Danny had Kono called for an bus while he went to help with Steve. He had no choice but to do CPR. By the time that they got to the hospital, they ended up having to rush him into surgery. Alyssa did not know if he was going to be okay. Danny went to go sit by her and her baby girl.

"Hey, he is going to be okay." Danny said to his friend.

"How do we know that for sure?" Alyssa responded to him with a question. Before Danny had a chance to answer, the doctor came out.

"Family of Steven McGarrett." The doctor revealed to him.

Author Note: Chapter 9 is still in the works, I am hoping to post it tonight. It is depends on what we are doing tonight. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I can't believe that I only have two more chapters until this storyline is finished. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I decided to do a double chapter this week since we only have two more weeks until the season 7 premiere of Five 0. Who else is excited about it?

Chapter 9

Alyssa was sitting at Steve's bedside after learning that he was in a coma. It had been over to two weeks since the doctor came out and told them. She was not paying attention when Steve's mother and sister came into the room.

"Any change?" Doris asked her.

"None. They do not know when he is going to wake up or if he is." Alyssa revealed to her and Mary.

"You have to faith that he is going to wake up. You need to trust him." Mary said to her. "I know for a fact that my brother loves you and your daughter. He would not leave you girls at all."

"I know but what happens if he doesn't have a choice. I can't lose him especially since we have not had that much time together."

"He is going to pull through. You just need to have faith that he will." Doris said to her with a smile. "He is not going to leave you or the baby."

Two days later

Alyssa has not been able to get to get any sleep since Steve is still in his coma. She did not want to leave his side at all. She could not believe that he had not woke up yet.

"Steve, you need to wake up. I need you. Our daughter needs you to wake up. Please wake up for me." She said to him before adding. "Steve, I know that your team needs you especially Danny. I do not know how he is getting around right now."

She was not paying any attention when Danny and the rest of the team with the baby came walking into the room.

"Any news?" Danny asked his friend's girl.

"Not yet. Thank you for watching her." She said to him as Danny handed her the baby.

They were all talking when Steve moved his hand to her. He started to move closer to her.

"Who are you guys?" Steve asked the group.

"Oh my god. You are awake." she responded to him with a smile.

"Who are you and where is my dad?" Steve asked her.

Author Note: I could have just merged this with chapter 8 but next week is the finale of this storyline. We have two weeks and 42 minutes left until the return of Five 0. I will see you next week for another chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: It is time for the last chapter of this story. I am so thankful for you all for reading this story. It is hard to believe that this story has been going for the past two months. I can't believe that we only have one more week until Five 0.

Chapter 10

Alyssa could not believe that he could not remember who she was. She figured that if he could not remember who she was then he could not remember who their daughter was. Danny was watching all this play out.

"Steve, it is me Alyssa." She said to him hoping that it could jog his memory. "We have a little girl."

"No that is not possible. I am with Catherine. Why would I leave her for you?" Steve said as he saw that she was starting to get hurt by his word.

"I am sorry but I can't deal with that." She said as she got up and walked out of the room. She could not believe that he would say that. She also knew that he could not remember who he was or what they have.

Danny waited until she left before he decided to open his mouth. He could not believe that his friend would have done this to her. They had been through so much.

"Okay, tell me why you lied to her? I know that you can remember your girlfriend and child. Steve you made a mistake while doing that. You need to get her back." Danny called his friend out on his lies.

"No I can not do that. I need to keep her safe from people like Madison. Don't you know that she could be in this bed because of me and that kills me. I need to let her go to protect her and our baby girl." Steve responded to him.

"Steve, you had fought so hard to be with her and your daughter, how could you do this? I know that you are scared but so is she." Danny responded to his friend.

"Danny, I need to do what is best for them." Steve said surely.

"Steve, this is not the best thing for them. You need to go to her and admit that you are wrong." Danny responded to him before walking out angry at his friend. He knew that this wrong. Before he had a chance to calm down he saw Mary was with Doris.

"Hey, Alyssa told me what happen with Steve." Mary said to him.

"He is faking it. He is doing it to protect her and their daughter which I do not agree with at all." Danny responded to her. Before Mary had a chance to say anything, they watched Alyssa storm past them. "Oh No! Not good at all." Danny went to go and follow her.

"Danny! Get out Now! This is between me and Steve." She said to him before turning her attention to Steve. "You son of a bitch. How could you do this to me and our daughter?!"

"Alyssa, listen to me. Do you really want what happen to happen again?" Steve said to her.

"Steve, that woman was psych. I don't think that it wouldn't happen to us again. But look at us, we are okay." She responded to him. "Don't give up on us and our family." She responded to him.

"I can not change my mind about this. I need to do this." Steve said to her.

Six days later, Steve was released from the hospital. He headed to the house. He knew that she was gone because Mary had came after she helped her move out and into her house.

Six months later

Alyssa walked into her work. She could not believe that she has been on her own for the past six months. She had not heard anything regarding Steve besides when he comes to get their daughter for a few hours. It was still a little weird between them. Their last encounter was just a few days ago. He told her about how proud of her, he was. She was not paying attention when there was someone sitting there.

"Oh my god. You scared me." She said to the person.

"It is okay, it is just me." Steve said to her.

"Where is our daughter and why are you not with her?" She asked him.

"Alyssa, listen to me. I have a twin brother out there. He kidnapped and took over my place." Steve revealed to her. "I would never hurt you or our daughter. We need to get her out of there."

"It's too late for that." The fake Steve said to them. He has their daughter in his arms. Alyssa went to go take her daughter out of his hands."

"Why did you destroy my family?" Steve asked him.

"Because you destroyed my family a long time ago." Fake Steve responded to him.

"Who are you?" Alyssa asked him. Steve pulled out Alyssa's phone out of her bag and started to dialed his best-friend's phone number. He knew that they were going to have to figure out something to say to him.

Danny arrived about twenty minutes later only to get confused about which one is Steve and which one is not him.

"Okay which one of you are the real Steve?" Danny asked both of the Steve.

"It's me." the fake Steve said to him.

"No it's not. I am the real Steve." The real Steve said to him.

"Danny listen to me. I have been there for months now by your side. You know me." The fake Steve said to him. Alyssa listen to him and knew what the next best thing was was to speak up.

"Danny listen to me. That Steve is not the one that we had seven months ago. The Steve that we both know would never leave us or his family behind." Alyssa responded to him.

"I knew that the hospital did not make sense. They had done a blood test that did not match up to Steve's blood." Danny revealed to her.

"You knew that he was not Steve and you did not tell me." Alyssa responded to him. She was a little hurt that he did not tell her.

"I did not want you to cause a scene with getting into a fight. Plus, I did not want to tip him off until we find the real Steve." Danny responded to him.

"But, I escape so now arrest him." Steve said to his friend.

"I would be happy to but we need a DNA test to prove that you are the real Steve." Danny responded to him.

"okay, fine. I will agree." Steve said to him.

Three days went by, The fake Steve was arrested and Steve knew that he needed to earn back Alyssa's trust and love. He walked into headquarters to find Danny with the rest of the team talking.

"So how do we know that he is the real Steve and not that fake one?" Kono joked to him.

"Very funny Kono." Steve said to her with a smile. It felt good to be back to his life.

"So are we ever going to know why he took you?" Kono asked him.

"I won't ever know why he did this. When we asked him, he said that I took something from him that destroy him." Steve responded to him. "He almost took the love of my life away from and my daughter."

"He is not going to get away with that. I can promise you that he won't get away with what he has done." She responded to him as Alyssa came walking into the headquarters. Steve walked over to her and smiled.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through this." Steve revealed to her as the team walked away to give them some time alone.

"It is not your fault." She responded to him. "I am just happy that you have prefect timing and came back to us."

Steve leaned into give her a small kiss. They were happy that they could be together with their daughter. Now they just had to rebuild their life together.

Meanwhile, The fake Steve was sitting in his jail. He could not believe what was happening but he knew that it is not the end. He was going to get revenge against the Five 0 team. He just did not know how or when. He was surprised by who walked into the room.

Author Note: And with that this story is finished. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. I was debating about doing a longer part with fake Steve so maybe that will be the sequel to this story. I hope to see you on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you in my next story that begins in October 2017.


End file.
